


Negotiations

by saiditallbefore



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble, reference to past Peter/Qi'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Hopefully she’ll remember him fondly.  Or at least let him live long enough for the other Guardians to arrive.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



A familiar figure steps into the room, flanked on either side by guards.

“Qi’ra!” Peter exclaims, pasting on his most charming smile. “You’re looking well. Beautiful as ever.” It’s not exactly true— she’s beautiful, but there’s a chill to her now that he doesn’t remember from before.

Hopefully she’ll remember him fondly. Or at least let him live long enough for the other Guardians to arrive.

The sharp grin she gives him says otherwise. “Quill.” 

“Look—” Peter begins, hoping he can weave an explanation.

Qi’ra cocks her head. “Do you know how much the bounty on your head is? I could be a very rich woman.”

Peter eyes the luxurious cloak she’s wearing. “Pretty sure you already are.”

“You and your crew were the ones trying to steal from my organization, Quill.”

Peter laughs. “ _Your_ organization? You’ve certainly come up in the world since the last time we met.”

“So have you. Guardian.” The smile is back now, chilly and mirthless.

Peter paces the room, trying to get a look out the viewscreens. “Alright, I hear you,” he says, pointing at her. “Stealing from Crimson Dawn— bad idea. But you’ve got something my client wants, and there’s going to be a big problem if I don’t get it back.”

Qi’ra raises a single eyebrow. “And?”

Peter looks at Qi’ra and tries to remember the girl he’d met, who’d told bad jokes and dreamed about adventures. “People are going to die,” he says.

Something flickers in her eyes. “People die every day.”

“But sometimes they don’t have to.”

The moment stretches out. 

Then, the door explodes inwards. Rocket, Drax, and Gamora all stand on the other side, weapons ready.

“Quill, get over here!”

Peter looks at Qi’ra. 

She looks away. “Go.”

“Qi’ra—” Peter begins.

“ _Go_.” Her voice is firm.

He goes.


End file.
